


Learning Love | Discontinued |

by Owlixx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, High School, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, School, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlixx/pseuds/Owlixx
Summary: Sasori is one of Dawning High’s popular students. Like the others, he’s rich and lives on the north side of Marblefalls. He’s smart and keeps out of trouble. He avoids loud, annoying, or overly talkative people. That is until he quite literally bumps into Deidara in the hallway. Deidara was the opposite of Sasori. He got wasn’t rich or smart, although he was somewhat popular thanks to his friend Itachi. It’s like he saught out trouble, often getting detention with Hidan.The day Deidara and Sasori bumped into each other, they made a simple agreement. For $15 an hour, Sasori would tutor Deidara. Sasori had no idea what he had gotten himself into.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So my other work, Akatsuki Storie Brevi, is just a bunch of my random writings. I needed something to have an end. Something to fully complete. Like a goal. That's where this comes in. This is going to become my goal. I must complete this. Each chapter will have at least 2,000 words. If I find myself writing more than that each time I type up a chapter, I'll bump it up. I just hope I can keep everyone wanting to read. 
> 
> If I start writing 5,000+ words a chapter, I'll cry. It's been a while since I have written a chapter like that, haha. I only did it once. You won't find it anywhere if you wanted to try finding it, it was on Wattpad and I unpublished it. Enjoy reading.

“I don’t see why you don’t just have Itachi tutor you,” Hidan said, chewing on the straw in his slushie.

“If Itachi tutors me we’d get nothing done, un,” Deidara responded. The two were currently in lunch detention after messing with the guidance counselor. 

“I dunno, Itachi doesn’t seem like the type to fuck around.”

“You know why they keep all three of us from being in the same class at once? Because we’d cause a riot, un!”

“Ah, the good old days of being a sophomore.”

“Anyways, I need a tutor that’s as smart or smarter than Itachi. The better if I don’t know them, un.”

“And how you gonna do it?”

“I was thinking about one of the tutors the school provides, but I checked earlier and none of them have a high enough reputation to match Itachi’s, un.”

“Damn.”

“Now I have to stress about finding a tutor or my foster mom will. What the hell am I supposed to do, un?”

“First, your foster mom’s a bitch. Second, I have no fucking idea.”

“Quiet down you two.” A voice interrupted their conversation.

“Ay yo, fuck you, Mr. Hatake!” Hidan shouted.

Deidara watched as his friend argued with the carefree teacher. In his head, he listed students that could tutor him. It wasn’t a very long list, seeing as Itachi was one of the smartest students in Dawning High. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it. There were ten minutes left of lunch, though the argument between Hidan and Mr. Hatake would make it pass much faster.

And it did because before he knew it, Deidara was at his locker with Hidan. Deidara collected his books as Hidan tried tripping the people walking by. Hidan tapped his friend’s shoulder then pointed at an unfamiliar face.

“Who the fuck is that?”

“I think he’s a new teacher, un.”

“He’s hot.”

“Hidan, what the heck? He’s like twice your age.” Itachi approached his two friends.

“I don’t care, he’s fucking hot.”

“He’s looking at you staring at him, un.”

“Oh shit.” Hidan looked away from the teacher, a slight blush on his face.

“Hidan’s got a crush.” Itachi happily chirped.

“I do not!”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!”

“We better hurry to our classes, we don’t wanna be late, now, do we?”

Itachi walked away as Deidara dragged Hidan with him to their next class. Biology II. Their class wasn’t very far, just at the end of the hallway they were in. Itachi’s class was at the very start of the hall, most likely so he could stop any fights Hidan would start. Hidan was always trying to start fights, Deidara would let him, so it was up to Itachi to stop him.

Deidara and Hidan entered their class and took their seats at the far back lab table. A sink sat in the center of the lab table, which was the first thing Hidan always messed with. He turned one of the knobs and water came rushing out, splashing the table. The two girls that sat with them squeaked and moved their belongings.

“Hidan, stop doing that.” Tenten, the one girl, said as she turned off the water.

“Well, there shouldn’t be a sink there! It’s just asking to be turned on, which I’m great at doing.” Hidan winked.

“You know they’re for labs, but if you insist.”

“Say, how’d a pretty sophomore like yourself get into Bio 2?”

“This again? I think I remember telling you I was one of the few to go straight to Bio 1 freshman year.”

“I’ll only remember over dinner.”

“Dinner is to fancy, why not just a walk in the park?”

“Lame. How about we go to the mall? I’ll buy you anything you want.”

“Alright.”

Deidara just shook his head at the two. Hidan flirted with Tenten every day, it was a game to him. And the worst part was that she played back, and she was good at it too. Deidara looked over to Fuu, who was now happily doodling on a piece of paper. She looked up from her paper to smile at him.

“The teacher’s late,” Fuu said.

“So he is, un.”

“Mr. Maru’s normally on time.”

“He is.”

“Do you think he’s alright?”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Mr. Maru’s nice.”

“To you at least, un.”

“Fuu, why do you talk with us? You’re innocent!” Hidan chimed in.

“I always talk to my friends, no matter who they are!”

“Dear Jashin, I felt my heartache just now.”

The class went silent as the door opened. Everyone turned to look at who was entering. Their teacher entered, holding a stack of papers in his arm. The room filled with boos as everyone turned away.

“Sorry, the printer was--will you stop booing!”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Maru!”

“Good afternoon, Fuu, class.”

Deidara propped his head on his hand as Mr. Maru passed out a packet of notes. At least he didn’t have to copy notes in this class. His eyes tracked his teacher as he began his lecture, which was just him going through the notes in more detail. Deidara wasn’t paying any attention, instead, he was going through his mental list of possible tutors again. He added Tenten and Fuu to the list. Tenten was pretty smart, and Fuu put effort into her work. Although, they weren’t near Itachi’s level, plus Tenten was going with Hidan to the mall after school.

A short vibration brought Deidara back to reality. He pulled his phone from his pocket to see a text from Hidan.

**‘How is Orochimaru not saying anything to you? He knows you aren’t listening.’**

**‘Maybe he doesn’t care?’**

“Hidan!”

“I’m putting it away! I’m putting it away.”

_ “Why did Hidan get called out and I didn’t? I’m so confused. How much longer is he going to talk? Twenty minutes? Damn..” _ Deidara thought. His phone gave a soft buzz from the table. A text from Itachi.

**‘I overheard Mr. Maru, Mr. Hatake, and the new teacher talking.’**

**‘Mmm, what about?’** Deidara responded.

**‘Your foster mom. She called the school, something about you not being taught well? I have no clue, I was hiding in the restroom.’**

**‘That explains why I’m not getting called out right now!’**

**‘Have fun alone next period, Hidan and I get to go to art.’**

**‘Screw you two, leaving me stuck in economics! Why is Hidan even in art?’**

**‘He wanted the credit.’**

Sighing, Deidara locked his phone before watching the clock. Time passed by slowly in this class, mostly because everyone was scared of getting on Mr. Maru’s bad side. The only time the time went fast was when Deidara didn’t want the class to the end. The labs were fun, and when Mr. Maru would start a class argument. To him, those days the class ended too quickly.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he enjoyed Biology. Deidara couldn’t help it, the labs were fun. Not to mention when someone would fall asleep. Mr. Maru had a ball he’d throw full force at them. A couple of times it was Hidan who was hit by the ball. Plus, he sat with some of his closest friends. Fuu followed Deidara around freshman year until he would agree to be friends with her. Her persistence makes her the go-to for when someone needs to be convinced. Tenten became friends with them by being the first person to mess with the sink. She was pretty much Hidan’s girl best friend. And she was able to hold her ground in a fight. How did he know this? She fought a new student after they made fun of Fuu.

“Tomorrow I’ll show you videos of what we’ll be doing Monday.” Mr. Maru said before the bell rang.

Students scattered for the door, some shouting “lab” in excitement. Deidara parted ways with Hidan, Tenten, and Fū, walking to his next class. He watched his feet as he was walking, before bumping into somebody.

“Sorry.” Deidara and the person said in unison. Deidara looked up from his feet to see Sasori. _Perfect._ Sasori walked past Deidara, before getting his arm grabbed.

“Wait, I have a question, un.” Deidara stared at Sasori, watching how he turned around to talk face to face.

“What is it?”

“Will you tutor me? I’ll pay.”

“Fifteen dollars, be at my house by four. I don’t like waiting.”

“I’ll give you my number so you can text me your address, un.”

“Expect a text during ninth.” Sasori pulled out his phone and let Deidara add his number in his contacts.

“I’ll see you at four, un.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

Deidara watched Sasori walk away before he turned to go to his class. Which was on the other side of the school in the electives hallway. He hurried through the clearing halls, surprisingly making it on time. He walked to his usual seat in the back of the class, sitting down and going on his phone. Deciding to text Hidan, he sent his friend a selfie of him flipping the camera off. In response, he got an image of Itachi wearing sunglasses and flipping the camera off. He smiled before typing out a message for his friend.

**‘Why you got Itachi posing for you? That’s cheating.’**

**‘He told me to do it.’**

**‘As if.’**

**‘Itachi says there’s a new economics teacher, who is it?’**

**‘Shouldn’t have skipped your class, then you’d know.’**

**‘Just send a damn picture!’**

Deidara looked around before sneaking a picture of the teacher. The whiteboard behind him said “Mr. Kuzu” while the teacher Hidan spotted earlier stood in front of it. He then sent it to Hidan.

**‘IT’S THE HOT FUCKER?!?!’**

**‘Are your eyes deceiving you?’**

**‘I SKIPPED HIS FUCKING CLASS! ITACHI DIDN’T TELL ME IT WAS HIM! AND NOW I NEED TO FIND OUT HIS FULL NAME!’**

**‘Caps.’**

**‘Go fuck yourself.’**

**‘Fuck me yourself, coward.’**

**‘When and where?’**

**‘I choked just now, thanks.’**

**‘Always willing to help, baby ;)’**

**‘Jesus Christ.’**

**‘Jashin will smite thee.’**

**‘Oh, I’m so scared.’**

**‘Itachi will smite thee.’**

**‘O,O Please no, not him.’**

Deidara looked at his phone, wondering why Hidan sent him a video. He pulled out his earbuds and placed one in his ear, playing the video. 

** _‘The camera was lifted from a table to reveal the art room. Everyone kept looking from left to right. The camera panned left quickly, then right, before focusing on the person on the left. Itachi. He was in a staring contest with Sasori._ **

** _“This is some intense shit right here.” Hidan said before the video ended.’_ **

_ “There Itachi goes again, trying to assert dominance.” _ Deidara thought before zoning out.

xXxXxXx

Deidara was sitting next to Itachi in their last class, English. They were watching a forty-minute video that explained a novel they recently finished. Itachi was messing with his friend’s phone when it buzzed in his hand. A text from an unknown number.

“Deidara a random number texted you, I think it’s an address.”

“That’s Sasori, tell him thanks, un.”

“What if I-”

“No! Whatever it is, just no.”

“Fine.”

**‘Deidara said “thanks, un.”’** Itachi typed quickly, before taking a selfie and sending it. **‘And I said “round two, bitch.”’**

“I told you not to do whatever it was, un.” Deidara grabbed his phone back from Itachi.

“Well, if he sends a selfie back then you have a contact image for him.”

“True, but you can’t just assert dominance over every popular guy in the school. It might rub off on your brother, un.”

“It already has, I had to assert dominance over him to make him stop it.”

“Of course, the elder brother asserting dominance over the younger brother, un. If Hidan were here he’d say “know your place, little bitch” and we both know he’s said it before.”

“Yeah, by the way, why did Sasori text his address to you?”

“He’s going to tutor me.”

“Oh great, now I need to assert dominance over him more now!”

xXxXxXx

_ “I’m gonna be late!” _ Is all Deidara could think as he ran down the street.

He slowed to a walk when he reached Sasori’s street. Sasori lived in a rich neighborhood, mansions were all that could be seen. Deidara checked the time, seeing ten minutes to get to Sasori’s house. Familiar numbers caught his eye, just the house he was looking for. He walked up the long, circular driveway and onto the fancy, big porch. He knocked and the door opened immediately.

“Hey, were you waiting for me?” Deidara asked.

“No, I saw you arrive.” Sasori stepped to the side, allowing Deidara inside. “Shoes off, we’ll be in my room that way the pests don’t bother us when they return.”

Deidara slipped off his shoes and followed Sasori down a staircase and into the basement. They stopped in front of a door, which Sasori opened to reveal more stairs. He motioned for Deidara to go down first, then closed the door and walked down himself. The room was large and spacious. Sasori walked over to a desk near the wall for the room under the stairs. A floor lamp by the desk was the only light in the room.

“Come here,” Sasori said, sitting in one of the two chairs the desk had.

“So, a basement basement, un?” Deidara walked over, taking his bookbag off and sitting down in the empty chair.

“This mansion was unique for it. My parents asked what we’d do with it if we bought the mansion, so I said I’d make it my room.”

“Now what about the pests?”

“My many cousins. My parents allowed them to stay here since my aunts and uncles are always on the move because of work. They bother me and are too scared to enter my room without my permission.”

“I see, un.”

Deidara pulled out what he needed help with, which was what he was learning in every class besides biology. Sasori picked up a paper and began explaining to Deidara, making the explanations simpler until he understood. When Deidara would ask for an example, Sasori would give one.

About an hour passed since the session started. Deidara was playing dumb and kept making Sasori re-explain everything. Sasori turned it into a game by seeing how simple he could make the explanations. He was just about to repeat the explanation he gave for economics when a knock interrupted him.

“Oh no, could it be a pest, un?” Deidara asked sarcastically.

“Here, distract yourself while I go see what it wants.” Sasori tossed his phone to Deidara before walking to the door.

“Wow, you must trust me so much.”

Deidara quickly unlocked the phone after Sasori gave him the password. He looked through the apps on the phone, before settling on taking a bunch of selfies. Listening to Sasori’s argument with his cousin, he went to the gallery to look through it, deciding on scrolling through the album labeled ‘selfies’. He scrolled through the many selfies Sasori took, before finding one that stood out from all the others.

The selfie was Sasori in his bed. He was shirtless with a hand in his hair as he stuck his tongue out at the camera. He was smirking and just giving off a sexy vibe. Deidara sent himself the image, along with a text from Sasori’s phone.

**‘This is your contact image now, Sasori.’**

When Sasori returned, he took his phone back from Deidara. He didn’t check anything at first, not until he saw the grin on Deidara’s face. He went through everything that could be changed, then moved onto the gallery, and then his text messages.

“No, not that image, brat.” Sasori tried grabbing Deidara’s phone.

“It’s too late, un!.”

“Brat, you could have used any other image! Why that one?”

“It stood out! Why don’t you want me to use it, was it meant for a girl?”

“It wasn’t for anybody, I just randomly took it! I don’t even like it.”

“Why don’t you like it?”

“It’s embarrassing, I don’t even remember taking it.”

“Why don’t you just delete it, un?”

“I don’t like deleting them, I occasionally go back and see how I’ve changed.”

“What about all the selfies I took? You gonna delete them, un?”

“Absolutely, since they’re not of me.”

“Well, you won’t be able to delete one of both of us then.”

“You know, I just thought of something.”

“What’s that, un?”

“If you’re using that embarrassing photo of me for my contact image, then I’ll use an embarrassing photo for your contact image.”

“I think I might have some embarrassing photos somewhere. Not on my phone though, I delete those. I’ll ask around and then you could choose on…”

“Next Thursday. We’ll meet every Thursday at four.”

“Right, un. I’ll have the pictures by Thursday and you could choose one to use.” Deidara stood up and began gathering his belongings. 

“That works.” Sasori lead Deidara back to the front door, making sure to scare off all his cousins so they wouldn’t bother them.

“Thanks for agreeing to tutor me, Sasori no Danna.” Deidara pulled $15 out of his pocket and handed it to Sasori.

“Danna? Since when?” Sasori took the money, watching Deidara put his shoes on.

“Just now, since you’re much smarter and popular than I am, un. And you’re rich.”

“I guess I could get used to it, brat.”

“See, even you have something to call me by.”

“Yeah yeah, get out before one of the pests see you.”

“Wow, how charming, un. See you next Thursday.”

  
_“What did I get myself into?”_ Sasori thought as he watched Deidara leave.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not over 2,000 words. I just wanted to get this out.

Soft snores filled the dark living room. Sasori was fast asleep in the loveseat, having grown tired after keeping an eye on his younger cousins when the adults were out. He was covered in a plush throw blanket and was using his arms as a pillow. One of his few older cousins, Sosa, was watching as he slept.

Sosa had a deep interest in the way his cousin’s mind worked. From his observations, he discovered Sasori had a hidden routine, possibly unknown to even himself. A simple routine that always faced a challenge; complete the task. To complete the task, Sosa discovered, Sasori would have to avoid anything bothersome. Simple when it’s said, but harder when doing it. A simple example, being home. For Sasori to do his everyday tasks, he’d need to avoid his many cousins, pests as he calls them. On weekends it’s simple to do, he’d complete everything he had to before they woke up and then hide in his room until lunch or dinner. Weekdays were a struggle, he couldn’t just avoid them in the morning. Sasori would get ready in his room while the pests roamed the house. He would wait until he’d be forced to join for breakfast, quickly returning to his room after to continue waiting. Until he could wait no longer, Sasori would leave his room with his things, put on his shoes, and then leave for school.

Although, Sosa discovered Sasori’s afterschool activities much more interesting than his morning activities. However, catching these activities proved difficult, having Sosa resort to hiding Bluetooth cameras around the house to watch him. Only in the main rooms to avoid disturbing anyone’s privacy. Sasori would arrive home at ten past three every day, taking the time alone to stay in the main rooms. He would finish all his work in the living room, specifically in the loveseat. Always having a snack with him while working, in Sosa’s mind, rewarding himself after answering difficult questions. Then he would relax in the loveseat, occasionally taking selfies and checking the time. Around five, he’d retreat into his room to avoid when everyone returns home.

Sosa petted his younger cousin’s head, watching how he stirred in his sleep at the touch.  _ A peculiar thing you are _ . Sasori’s most recent Thursday activities were different, disrupting the routine. At four, a boy arrived at the house, bookbag on back. The boy followed Sasori into the basement, preferably Sasori’s room under the basement. It wasn’t until about an hour and a half that they reemerged from the basement. The video the cameras captured showed the boy paying Sasori before leaving. The action would have worried Sasori’s mother, though thanks to the actions Sosa took Thursday, he can confirm to her that nothing inappropriate happened.

Sosa had been watching the camera footage on his way home, growing curious at the boy Sasori invited over. He knew Sasori checks who knocks on his door, which he used to ask the questions he wanted to be answered. He had to know, was this person his friend? What were they doing? Who was this person? And all were answered with simple replies. No, studying, Deidara. Three simple words, that’s all that was needed. The video evidence proved that Sasori was, in fact, tutoring Deidara. Something this disrupting had to be for good cause, Sosa just had to figure out what that was.

Sasori’s body tensed for a moment, before returning to its relaxed state. He stretched his arms and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing his eyes landed on was his elder cousin. There was no need to ask why he was being watched, it was Sosa’s tradition. If he fell asleep anywhere but his room, he’d wake to find Sosa watching him. He stared at his cousin, before muttering two simple words.

“Carry me.”

Finding himself too lazy or comfortable to walk himself to his room, Sasori always had Sosa carry him there. It was his tradition with his cousin. Sosa never overstood his stay, respectful of Sasori’s privacy.

“With honor, princess.” A smile crossed Sosa’s face as he picked up Sasori and carried him bridal style to his room.

“I told you not to call me that,” Sasori whispered, being layed on his bed. He quickly fell asleep, returning to dreamland.

xXxXxXx

Keeping to what he told Sasori Thursday, Deidara was searching through the photo albums his foster dad dropped off for him. He was forming a small pile of photographs he found embarrassing. Most of them were from when he was a child, some from the different families that adopted him. Unfortunate events always lead to him being sent back to the orphanage or foster families. Though, he chooses to only remember the good things.

Picking up a picture, his lips formed a soft smile. It was of him and his current foster dad when he was thirteen. Deidara couldn’t remember the last time they spent time together. Ever since his foster dad fell in love, he struggled to get his attention. He hated his foster mom and her daughter for it, and they hated him as well. When he turned sixteen, he finally had enough. An argument between him and his foster mom lead him to not wanting to live in the same house as her. He convinced his foster dad to let him move out and has been living in the small, one-story house from that day.

“One day, I won’t have to see her anymore,” Deidara mumbled, continuing to sort through photographs.

Deidara contemplated on whether or not to text one of his friends. He knew one of them would have an album full of Deidara’s embarrassing moments. And who better to ask than Obito. Grabbing his phone, he pulled up his previous conversation with his friend and typed a simple text.

**‘Are you awake?’** Within an instant, three dots signified his friend was, in fact, awake.

**‘Oh my god, it’s been too long! Why haven’t you texted sooner? Did I upset you? You’re mad at me, I know it. What did I do?’**

**‘Tobi, you’re annoying. That’s not why I’m texting you, do you have any embarrassing photos of me?’**

**‘Hundreds of them, baby.’**

**‘Great. Send them.’**

**‘All of them?’**

**‘All of them.’**

**‘This will take a while.’**

“He should be able to find one from Tobi’s collection, un.” 

xXxXxXx

A joyful demon ran up a driveway and onto a porch. Without knocking, a puppet opened the door. The puppet stepped aside and allowed the demon inside. The demon happily took off his shoes and turned to the puppet, bouncing with excitement.

“Happy Halloween, Sasori no Danna, un!” Deidara, the demon, happily said.

“Happy Halloween, brat, come with me.” Sasori, the puppet, said with Deidara following closely behind.

“I asked my friend to send me all the embarrassing photos he had of me. I have hundreds for you to choose from, un.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll choose after.”

During their session, Deidara and Sasori moved into the room under the staircase. A large whiteboard hung on the wall across from the door and a tall table with a big box of different colored expo markers in it. A spray bottle and rag also sat on the table. Sasori took a black marker and began writing the problems from Deidara’s math homework on the board. He put down the black marker and picked up a red one and leaned against the closed door.

“Solve them, I’ll mark what you do wrong in red.”

“Okay, un.” Deidara grabbed a light blue marker and began solving.

Sasori stepped in many times for the first few problems, pointing out and explaining to Deidara what to do. Soon, Deidara was solving problems with little to no mistakes. Just watching him solve correctly first try left Sasori feeling a little proud of his explaining

xXxXxXx

“Hey, Danna?”

“What, brat?”

“What are you doing for Halloween?”

“Passing out candy while the pests go trick or treating or partying.”

“Could I pass out candy with you, un? I have nothing to go home to do.”

“I guess, you could talk to all the annoying little pests.”

xXxXxXx

Sasori stared at Deidara, watching how well he interacted with children. And since Sasori lived in a rich neighborhood that was known for its candy, there were a lot of them. He watched how Deidara would bounce with excitement when he’d see a child dressed as a demon. Only one word came to Sasori’s mind, one he would refuse to ever tell anyone.  _ Cute _ .

Not only did a bunch of children come to the neighborhood, but teenagers and people from other cities did as well. Teens from other cities would flirt with Deidara, even going far enough to give him their numbers. A familiar feeling resonated inside Sasori. Jealousy. A feeling he hadn’t had since he was a child living in Newfront. If he had to, he would consider Deidara his friend. He was the closest to a friend Sasori’s had since Newfront.

_ “Koda! My parents said you could stay the night if you wanted to.” _

_ “Sorry, Sasori, but I already agreed to stay the night at Yovu’s house.” _

_ “O-oh, okay then.” _

_ “See you later!” _

_ “Y-yeah.” _

_ \----------------------- _

_ “Want to be my partner for the project, Koda?” _

_ “Actually, Yovu already asked me.” _

_ “O-uh, alright.” _

_ \----------------------- _

_ “Koda? Why have you been ignoring me?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Koda?” _

_ \----------------------- _

_ Sasori watched as his friend faded away, leaving him alone for the rest of elementary school. Koda had been taken from him by Yovu, stolen and given a new best friend. He was left without friends, the outcast of the school. His heart turned to stone and he became emotionless. He closed himself off, not allowing anyone in, not even his own family. _

“Brat.” 


	3. III

Thunder rumbled in the distance as dark clouds grew over Marblefalls. It was only a few minutes after four, Deidara already being at Sasori’s house for six minutes. Secretly, he was hoping the storm would pass quickly, but the radar said otherwise. From how large the storm was, he would surely be stuck overnight. He was following close behind Sasori wherever he went. Currently, they were in the kitchen.

“Do you have a reason to be following me?”

“I have, uh, bad memories relating to storms, un.”

“So you have to follow me?”

“Normally I’d be holding onto something, like a pillow, but I have nothing to hold onto here.”

“There’s a teddybear in my closet and if you go get it you can hold it.”

“You won’t run and hide while I get it, would you, un?”

“Only into the closet under the stairs.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.”

Sasori watched as Deidara took his chances and went to get the bear. He smiled to himself as a crack of thunder shook the house. A noise was heard from the basement, which was probably Deidara freaking out.

“ _ What memory could he possibly associate with storms? _ ” Sasori thought, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

He listened to Deidara as he made hot chocolate. If the brat was going to freak out over a storm, why not make him feel safe? At least that’s what Sasori was going for. A thud distracted Sasori, turning around to see Deidara standing up with the bear in his arms. His eyes were filled with tears as he giggled.

“I tripped, un.”

“What, did it hurt?” Sasori turned back around to continue what he was doing.

“No… No, the tears are from that thunder earlier. What are you making?”

“Hot chocolate.”

“Why, un?”

“It’s for you, brat.” Sasori received a soft “oh” in response.

Deidara sat down on a stool at the island, resting his head on the big teddybear he was hugging. He closely watched Sasori, imagining him in different scenarios. Not many of the scenarios kept his attention, that is until it was exploring what made the elder take that  _ strange _ selfie. Now, his mind was filled with images of Sasori removing his shirt and staring at himself in his phone’s camera, before taking the selfie. Deidara could feel the heat on his face before blinking back to reality. His hot chocolate was sitting in front of him, but Sasori was nowhere to be seen. Muffled arguing could be heard in the living room, but Deidara didn’t feel like investigating.

With one hand, Deidara picked up his hot chocolate and began drinking it. He tried to listen in on the argument, struggling to make out any clear words. One thing he could make out was the clear “so you’re saying he’s your boyfriend” and a loud “no” from Sasori. Deidara nearly choked when a young lady wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

“So you’re Sasori’s boyfriend? I have to hand it to him, you’re cute.”

“I’m not-”

“Momoko, stop bothering him.” A young man spoke, walking into the kitchen with Sasori beside him.

“I’m just getting to know him, brother. Look, he even has the bear Koda gave Sasori, and you know he just doesn’t let anyone have the bear, let alone to-”

“He has it because he mentioned something about holding something to calm him down,” Sasori interjected.

“I see… So you care about him?”

“No.”

“Then why does he have your bear?”

“I… Don’t know.”

"You care about him." 

xXxXxXx

Later that day, around seven, Sasori was contemplating the issue at hand. Deidara was in his bed and refused to get out. He thought about pulling him out, but that would pull the blankets with him. Instead, he went with Koda’s method.

“I thought I told you that you were sleeping on the floor?”

“Mm, not sleeping, un.”

“Yeah right.”

Sasori jumped onto his bed and crawled over to Deidara. They glared at each other before Deidara hit Sasori with the bear. The redhead took the bear and threw it onto his desk, then uncovered Deidara and attempted to pull him off the bed. But the blond fought against it and the two ended up in a pushing match, both trying to push the other off the bed.

Before the two knew it, Sasori had Deidara pinned to the bed, close to the edge. They were staring into each other’s eyes, faces only inches apart. Then, thunder shook the house, causing Deidara to panic. Koda’s voice echoed in Sasori’s mind, and he listened to it. He leaned in and closed the gap between himself and Deidara. And just like Koda’s voice said, it calmed the blond. The two kissed for a few moments before pulling away.

Embarrassment flooded into Sasori, causing him to move as far away from Deidara on the bed as possible. The blond looked over at the redhead, noticing his face was brushed with a soft pink. He sat up and grabbed a pillow to hug. Both were silent before Deidara finally broke the silence.

“You… Kissed me.”

“So?” murmured Sasori.

“Why?”

“Koda, told me to do it… He was scared of storms and whenever we were together during a storm he would kiss me to calm down.”

“Oh, un.”

“The bear,” Sasori stood and went to grab said bear, “was a gift from Koda, for all the times I helped him calm down.” He tossed it to Deidara.

“How many kisses does this bear make up for?”

“I lost count after the third storm we were together in.”

“Really? That many?”

“Heh, every thunder and flash of lightning was a kiss. Honestly, I began thinking he was doing it just to do it.”

Deidara giggled, “Did you name the bear?”

“Her name is Caramel the Comfort Bear.”

Deidara began laughing, hugging  _ Caramel _ into his chest. Sasori pushed him off of the bed, saying something along the lines of “don’t laugh”. Though he didn’t expect the name or that the bear was a girl. When his laughing fit was over, he got back onto the bed and covered himself with the blankets. Sasori had already been under the covers, so he looked over to the blond who was invading his bed.

“I told you you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“Aw, come on, I’d end up in your bed anyway, un,” Deidara begged.

“Fine…”

xXxXxXx

Around two in the morning, Sasori woke up to Deidara using his chest as a pillow, Caramel in between the two. He sighed and flicked the blond in the head, then shook him, and then pulled his hair. Deidara squeaked awake and rubbed his head, sending a glare to Sasori.

“I was sleeping peacefully, un!”

“Yeah, and I’m thirsty, deal with it.” Sasori crawled out of bed and walked to the staircase, turning to Deidara before walking up them, “Oh yeah, this house is haunted by demons that like eating blonds and they normally hide in darkness.”

“Wait, what?” 

Deidara pulled the blankets over his head, not enjoying what he had been told. He shook at every rumble of thunder, shutting his eyes tight and squeezing Caramel closer to him. Feeling the bed dip, he pulled the blankets closer to himself.

“Relax, it’s just me.” Sasori uncovered Deidara’s head, “I was going to scare you, but heard you crying.”

“I’m?” Deidara touched his face, feeling the small streams of tears.

“The house isn’t haunted, if you believed that, I made it up to scare you.”

“Could you, uh, become a pillow again?”

“Do you really want me to?”

“Yes, un.”

“Fine.”

Sasori allowed Deidara to cuddle into his side, faint memories of Koda appearing for a moment before disappearing to be replaced with new ones. He wrapped an arm around the blond and listening to the thunder. The curiosity he was suppressing then let itself out, causing him to finally question Deidara.

“You said you have bad memories associated with storms.”

“Yeah, un.”

“Could you, tell me what they are?”

Deidara sighed, moving closer into Sasori’s side, “Well, when I was four I was in a car with, I think it was my second foster family, and there was a storm. We were on a freeway, and, lightning struck the car in front of us. We didn’t stop in time and crashed into it, and I don’t know how, but both cars ended up on fire…” He moved his head from Sasori’s chest to the crook of his neck, “Passerbys were able to pull me from the car before the fire spread back any further. I… I watched both cars explode before first responders got there, and all while the storm never let up. Even though I was grieving, part of me was drawn to the explosions, and that’s why I believe true art is what it is and why I panic during storms.”

“Mmm, how many foster families have you been through?”

“Twelve, currently on the thirteenth, un.”

“You’re not crying, even though you just probably relived a terrible moment of your life.”

“It’s because I was focussing my emotions on you, which is why I moved halfway through, un.”

“You’re just going to bother me the rest of the night, aren’t you?” Sasori received a hum in reply.

xXxXxXx

Friday morning, Sasori woke to see Sosa watching him. A regular occurrence. He ignored him and pushed a sleeping Deidara away to get out of bed. Glancing at Sosa, he walked toward the bathroom connected to his room. When he exited, his elder cousin was gone.

“Creep.” He mumbled.

When Deidara finally woke up, Sasori was messing with small, wooden mannequins. He stretched and threw a pillow at the redhead, receiving a glare. Sasori sighed and turned back to his mannequins.

“Do you want a ride, or will you walk?” Sasori asked softly.

“I’ll walk, un.” Deidara stretched and got out of bed, “Oh, and Sasori no Danna… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, brat.”


	4. Not

This isn't an update. I lost connection with the Akatsuki and have just been feeling strange about everything. My mind hasn't been able to focus on writing fanfictions, even though I want to. Just know I haven't forgotten about this, I'm just trying to get rid of this feeling. I'll return when it's gone, though j don't know when that will be.  
-TAB

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2,939  
2 Skips (xXxXxXx)


End file.
